A Pokemon Journey: Jet's Adventure in Kanto
by DrackosFlare
Summary: Follow a Brand-New Trainer named Jet as he aims to become the Champion of Kanto while making some friends along the way! I would rate this K , but Rated it T just so I can go a bit more wild at some parts.


"Alright! Finally made it to Pallet Town!" Said a boy around his middle Teens.

"Now where's that Pokémon Lab?" He wondered.

"Jeez, This town is way bigger then I thought..." He said dashing to one of the nearby locals to ask for directions.

"Hey, do you know where the Pokémon lab is?" He asked.

"Sure, It's the huge building right over there."

"Thanks!" He said running to the building, bumping into a Trainer who just got there first Pokémon.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Is that your first Pokémon? What'd you pick?" He asked the new trainer.

"I picked the best one, Charmander!" He said pulling out his Pokeball.

"Awesome! I'm about it get my first Pokemon too!" He said walking into the Lab.

-Pokemon Lab-

"Hey, Old Man! You here?" He shouted closing the door behind him.

"Hmm? Oh, yes! You're here for your first Pokemon, Yes?"

"That's right! So where are they?" He asked walking up next to another trainer awaiting his first Pokemon.

"Slow down now, I'll need you two's names first." He asked, pulling out a Clipboard.

"Al- Alpha, Mr. Oak, sir." The boy next to him nervously answered.

"Good, and you?"

"Jet." He replied firmly.

"Great! Now I'll be right back, you two wait here."

"...So, um... What Pokemon are you gonna pick?" The boy Alpha asked.

"Charmander! Who doesn't want a giant Fire-breathing Dragon?" Jet proudly answered.

"Oh, um... I- I was thinking about picking Bulbasaur..." Alpha responded.

"Interesting. Well, Everyone has there own taste." Jet said, then noticing that the Prof. came into the room.

"I'm terribly sorry, but it seems like we gave out our last Charmander, is that ok?" The Prof. said with a nervous laugh.

"What!? No way!" Jet said, taking a step back.

"Well, um... That leaves us with, just Bulbasaur and Squirtle, right Sir?" Alpha asked.

"That's correct." He answered, releasing the two from there Pokeballs.

"Now you two, pick one." He continued. The Bulbasaur jumped and smiled at the two, while the Squirtle decided to kick back, sitting down, with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"You know, this Squirtle is actually pretty cool! I'll take it!" Jet said picking it up.

"I'll, take Bulbasaur sir. Alpha asked.

"Now, you can give a Nickname to your Pokemon if you want." He asked.

"A Nickname, huh... How about... Bash!" Jet said.

"Um... I think I'll, Um, keep it Bulbasaur. Sir.

"Wonderful! Now, Here are there Pokeballs." The Professor said handing them both a Pokeball, one with a Leaf on it, and the other having a Water droplet on it.

"Thanks!" Jet said to the Professor.

"Th-Thank you sir. I'll take good care of him!" Alpha thanked.

"Now, here are your Trainer Cards. There proof that you two are Pokemon trainers."

"Wow... This is it! I'm now officially a Pokemon trainer!" Jet exclaimed.

"Now here are your Pokedexes, and some Pokeballs to help you on your journey." He said, Handing them both a Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs each.

"Th-Thanks! Is this all sir?" Alpha asked.

"That's it! Now you two have fun as Pokemon Trainers!" He said, waving the two off.

"Oh! And if you want to challenge the Indigo League, sign up for it at a Pokemon Center!" He quickly added in before they left.

-Outside the Lab-

"So, Alpha, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, is Alpha really your name?" Jet curiously asked.

"Um... Uh, Well, No... But please just call me Alpha ok?" He nervously replied.

"So, what is your real name?" Jet asked.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Jet, see you later!" He quickly said and ran off to Route 1.

"Woah! Hold up! I'm sorry I asked!" Jet said trying to keep up with him.

-Somewhere in Route 1-

"There's only one path to Viridian City, so why don't we stick together till' then?" Jet asked catching his breath.

"O- Ok... It must be a lot safer with another trainer with me, right? Alpha answered.

"Sweet! So it's... This way right?" Jet asked.

"Um... I- I think so..." Alpha said.

"Hey! Your that trainer that bumped into me at the Lab! Let's Battle!" Someone said to Jet.

"Oh! It's you! Ok then, Let's battle!" Jet said pulling out his Pokeball.

"Charmander! Lets do this!" He said throwing his Pokeball.

"Bash, You ready for our first battle?" Jet said before throwing his ball.

"So, you picked Squirtle just because I picked Charmander?" He said to Jet.

"No, you see-" Jet tried to say.

"Save it! Charmander! Scratch!" He interrupted.

"Woah! Watch out Bash!" Jet said to him while the Charmander ran towards Bash, hitting him.

"Bash! Are you alright?" Jet asked, receiving a nod from him.

"Bash! Counterattack with Water Gun!" Jet commanded, The Bash quickly spraying water on top of the Charmander.

"Now try Tackling it!" Jet added, Bash then charging at it as fast as it can while the Charmander shakes the Water off, resulting in a Critical Hit, and making the Charmander faint.

"Yes! Good job Bash!" Jet said running up to Bash, Then holding him in his arms.

"That's only because you picked a Super effective Pokemon! Things will be different next time!" He said before running off.

"Wait! Sigh... He's gone... Now he thinks I'm a Jerk..." Jet sighed.

"Do you think Bash alright? He got hurt during that battle..." Alpha asked.

"Well, we can go to the Pokemon Center at Viridian City, I think I can see it from here! Lets go!" Jet said Running off with Bash in his arms.

"Woah! Pl-Please don't leave me behind!" Alpha said catching up with Jet.


End file.
